Final Farewell
by Gwathren
Summary: A christmas present to myself. A small story that anyone who saw Nick's waredrobe in the first season would enjoy. Please Review! Or i WILL hunt you down... :)


Warm Up Story: December 31st. 2003  
  
Title: Final Farewells Author: Rachel  
  
Standard Disclaimer Reply  
  
Pre-story anecdote: This is a touching little story for me personally. I have always wanted to write this and I hope the end result is something you can enjoy. This is set betwen the first and second seasons.  
  
Without further ado... on with the show.  
  
--  
  
"Are you sure about this Natalie?"  
  
"Yes, Nick. This is something you absolutely have to do."  
  
"I'm not sure whether I really want this anymore."  
  
"Look at me Nick."  
  
Nick slowly raised his eyes to meet Natalie's cool gaze. "Are you sure I must?" Nick asked plaintively.  
  
"Yes, Nick."  
  
"But Natalie."  
  
"Nick, if don't do it then I am afraid I will have to leave you forever."  
  
"Nat! How could you say such a thing."  
  
"It's the truth. It's me or it."  
  
"I can't believe you would leave over so small a thing."  
  
"Nick, I have endured it for the whole time we have known one another. To me, it is not a 'small thing.' You have to do it. Make your choice now."  
  
"But, Natalie! You don't understand how hard this is for me."  
  
"Why? Why do want it to stick around. I can hardly bear the thought that something that hideous shares the same world that I do."  
  
"Isn't that a little extreme."  
  
"You're the one who wanted me to help you become human. No human being would want that around."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But, it has been with me for a long time. Longer than you..."  
  
"Is that your decision then?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Nick! This isn't that hard a decision. It is time to end it. The horror cannot go on any longer."  
  
"If I must..."  
  
"You must."  
  
Nick got up from his place on the couch and shuffled over to the table where his remote was resting. He muttered to himself quietly and pressed the button to open the blinds.  
  
"Nick! What are you doing!" Nat asked hurriedly.  
  
"I want it to see the sun, just once before I let it go."  
  
Natalie sighed, but graciously decided to humor the poor Nicholas. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Nat?" Nick asked quietly, giving Natalie his best version of puppy-dog eyes. "Would you please...?"  
  
Natalie sighed again and picked up the small bundle from where it had been resting on the coffee table. She walked over the open window and glanced at Nick who was standing in the shade. Rolling her eyes, she stuck the hand holding the bundle into the shaft of sunlight. After a few moments, Nick lowered his head and used the remote to close the blinds.  
  
As soon as the metal blinds had grinded back into place he walked over and reverently took the small bundle from Natalie's hands. Slowly, gazing at the bundle lovingly, he made his way over to where a fire was burning in the fire place. He gazed down at the flames burning in the grate for a few moments.  
  
"Nick?" Natalie asked inquiringly. But, Nick was lost somewhere out of time. Lost in his own memories. Natalie sat back to wait for a few minutes while he said farewell in the only way he knew how.  
  
===Flashback=== Aprox. 1983, Chicago===  
  
Nick walked along the street, lost in his own guilt as usual. Several other tourists and locals brushed past him, heading to their own destinations this Thursday night. The weather had just turned cold lately but Nick hardly felt it. He continued to walk, wearing only a short-sleeve shirt, as snow flurries began to swirl around him. Nick was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the snow until he heard his name called out from across the street.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
Nick looked up despondently but made an effort to at least appear cheerful when he saw who it was. The man had slicked back auburn hair and a loose, swinging way of walking. Even from a distance, Nick could see the amusement snapping in his green eyes.  
  
Seamus, a fellow detective, quickly trotted across the street and greeted Nick with his usual energy.  
  
"Nicky boy! Look at you walking all alone on this fine night." Seamus gestured around and for the first time, Nick noticed the flurries of snow which were quickly turning into a full blown snowfall.  
  
"Oh..." He said aimlessly.  
  
"Nick! Helllooo!" Seamus said sarcastically. "Why are you still standing out here in only a t-shirt? I would be freezing my a---"  
  
"Hello Seamus!" Nick interrupted loudly. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone. I thought you were all off for Christmas."  
  
"Off? I am never off. But don't change the subject lad. Why are you not wearing a coat?"  
  
" I don't own one..." Nick replied quietly.  
  
"Don't own one! Imagine that. Living in Chicago in the winter and not owning a coat. You're positively daft."  
  
Nick chuckled, "I just have never really thought about it."  
  
"Well, if you can take the cold, wait right here laddie." Seamus ordered, and then sprinted back down the road, weaving through a group of tourists who were struggling to seek shelter from the cold that Nick could still barely feel.  
  
After about ten minutes, even Nick was beginning to feel a bit nippy but thankfully he spotted Seamus running back down the road, carrying something.  
  
"Happy Christmas Nicky." He said breathlessly, holding out the package to Nick.  
  
Nick took it from his hands reverently and opened it. Inside was a nifty looking coat. For the eighties, it was quite handsome. Nick reached out and shook Seamus's hand.  
  
"Thanks a lot Seamus... it has been a long time since anyone gave me something this nice..."  
  
Seamus shook his head and said a quick goodbye, heading down the road in the direction he had been going originally.  
  
Nick put on the coat and walked through the new snow, no longer feeling quite so sorry for himself. Who could, when they are wearing such a nice jacket. A nice jacket that was a Christmas present none-the-less. Nick smiled for the first time in a long time.  
  
---==End==---  
  
"Nick? Are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost." Nick unfolded the bundle and held it up. He ignored the gasp of horror from Natalie and ran his hand over the fabric.  
  
The Purple Jacket. It had acquired a few bullet holes over the years but was no means beyond redemption, he turned to Natalie.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Nick, that thing is hideous."  
  
"It was a gift!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"1983, Christmas."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "It is time to let it go Nick. That thing in ghastly."  
  
"It's not all that bad."  
  
"Nick!"  
  
"Okay okay..." Nick muttered his last goodbye and lowered The Purple Jacket into the flames.  
  
In a few minutes, the jacket was gone forever.  
  
Natalie sighed in relief. She picked up the phone and called the precinct, "It is done." She said happily to the person on the other line.  
  
Nick could hear the slight pause as the desk officer must have announced the news to everyone in the precinct. He even heard the cheer that erupted following the announcement.  
  
Natalie chatted for a few more seconds then put the phone back on its cradle behind the couch. She turned to Nick with a benign smile on her face.  
  
Nick couldn't help but smile back. Then he looked away and sighed quietly, shaking his head.  
  
It hadn't been *that* ugly...  
  
==  
  
The day the jacket died, many fans, including myself, rejoiced. People at the precinct were overjoyed and there was much happiness everywhere.  
  
The end of the ugly purple jacket was a sad occasion only to Nicholas... for whom it had been a gift.  
  
I personally, was very glad to see it go. It is hard to take a vampire seriously when he wears a bright purple jacket. Very hard indeed.  
  
===  
  
The End.  
  
Dedicated to Purple Jacket, 1983-Between the first and second season of FK.  
  
Please Review, trust me, it makes an author's day.  
  
Rachel. 


End file.
